


You're back (I love you)

by lunasinger



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek's Life Is Hard, Derek's Past, First Kiss, Gen, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Oblivious Derek Hale, Oblivious Stiles, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasinger/pseuds/lunasinger
Summary: Derek returns and he and Stiles do something that had to be done years ago.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow and chat me up at my tumblr.  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sterek-philia

Stiles had been wondering what had happened to Derek after he . . . . evolved. If they weren't in such a predicament that day and if Derek hadn't died for his "evolution", Stiles would've appreciated that glorious naked body. 

But of course, Kate had to escape.

Why can't anyone they kill stay dead?!

Anyway, his mind is running again. Back to the matter at hand, he wanted to know what happened to Derek but there was no way to contact him.

Stiles wondered if he went to find Cora again and spend time with her. 

If he found Kate and killed her once and for all. 

If he -hah-.. if he was recovering. 

And if he was . . . coming home.

He kept asking himself this every day and, sometimes (read: every minute), he would ask Braeden when she came to help them kill the Dessert Wolf.

And then, while he was doing homework (read: researching possible threats), there was a soft, almost hesitant or afraid knock on his room door.

Stiles looked up in surprise as his mind started racing and his eyes narrowed.

Nobody knocks anymore. They are all pack, Mason and Kira did at the beginning (Kira still does sometimes), but there are no more personal boundaries and his dad's knock is more like one heavy knock and his door are opening.

Besides, Kira and Scott are having a romantic date while there isn't any threat . . . yet.

And almost all of the pack comes through the window in case of emergencies or emergency puppy piles needed.

So when Stiles finally opened the door, the last person he was expecting of ever seeing again stood there in a ridiculously comfy looking red thumbhole sweater and a small smile gracing his rugged, sculpted-by-the-Gods face.

Now, don't get him wrong Stiles had already made hundreds of scenarios about meeting Derek again or finding him or even Derek coming back.

So when Stiles couldn't get through his mind box (read: cage) to pick a speech and curse Derek for not keeping in contact, he panicked.

He screamed, "DEREK!!" and reflexively shut the door in his face. 

Once he realized what he'd done he scrambled to yank the door open and reveal Derek's kicked puppy face.

"I'm sorry . . . " He squeaked then cleared his throat. "Uhm, I'm sorry hah for um shutting the door in your face and -uhmm- screaming. You just surprised me."

The smile returned back to his face. "Oh, well, um I'm sorry for scaring you."

Then the full realization that Derek is back and standing right there in front of him came crashing down at him.

"You're back!!!" Stiles yelled and jumped on Derek hugging him. 

He trapped him like the clingy octopus he is.

"Wait, are you back for good or is somebody dying again?"

Derek chuckled and squeezed Stiles back. "Nobody's dying. I'm here and I'm never going away again. I even managed to bring Cora back with me."

Stiles smiled and easily got off of Derek.

"So what are your plans now that you are back? Are you living at the loft again? Where have you b... Um!" 

Stiles got trapped in his own ranting so badly that he hasn't seen Derek closing in. He only stopped when he felt Derek's lips land on his. He got caught by surprise so by the time he tried to response Derek was pulling away and apologizing. 

"I'm really sorry. It's just that I've been waiting for you for so long and you weren't 18 yet. And I was emotionally and physically too damaged for a stable relationship or for you to want me back then. And I finally found Cora, the only living and sane family member that I love, so I needed to spend time with her. And I'm just really, truly sorry. But I don't regret what I did."

As Derek finished, Stiles just looked at him dumbstruck. He had never heard Derek, since he met him, not even once talk so much so fast in so little time.

So while he was finding words to explain Derek what he was feeling, he saw that hurt puppy look come back on his face but this time it was covered with anxiety. 

As his prepared speech was just about ready to spew out, his brain 'accidentally' pressed DELETE and in a midst of panic all he could get out was "I LOVE YOU!", and then as he was panicking he stuffed his fist in his mouth and bit down on it, hard.

Derek looked at him, puzzled. "You what?"

Stiles said and explained. "I love you. I'm in love with you. I have been in love with you since that moment in the pool. That was the moment I realized that I would do anything for you. But I was just some spaz kid with ADHD who tried to run with wolves to you. So every time I was around you I used sarcasm to the max to try and cover it and it worked."

He took a deep breath and collapsed on his bed.

Stiles was aware that he was transmitting anxiety and fear but Derek took a deep breath and, buried deep under anxiety and fear, he found love, lust and want.

He smiled as he realized that what Stiles was saying is truth. He's being completely honest with him.

"You love me." Derek's smile broadened.

Stiles looked up and confirmed. "I love you."

Derek got on the bed next to Stiles and leaned over him. "I'm in love with you too. And I'd like for you to be my boyfriend, if you'd like that too."

Stiles smiled lovingly and propped himself up on his elbows. 

"I would love to be your boyfriend."

 

As they finally cleared everything up and Derek and Stiles explained what they meant to each other, there was only one thing left to do that they have both been wanting since they pretty much met each other.

They kiss. 

It's slow and new yet passionate and everything they both wanted for each other given to each other.

As they keep kissing, they know it's just one of many, many more.

 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

 

Three years later, the new and beautifully refurbished Hale house stood proudly in the reserve. 

The woods served as a beautiful background as Stiles and Derek stood at the very spot they first stood at when they met for the first time.

At that very spot, surrounded by their loved ones and their little ones, Derek and Stiles said theirs 'I love you's alongside their 'I do's.

They sealed their love for each other in front of their family, be it alive or dead, they were all watching them as they slipped their shining wedding bands on each others fingers and finally sealed their love and future with a kiss that felt as if it was their first one.

 

THE END.

××E. B.××

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sterek-philia
> 
> If you got any questions or just want to talk and see my posts and reposts feel free to look me up. 
> 
> I hope to write more fanfic but hopefully I'll finish my own book first.


End file.
